


Unexpected Help

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By JaneThis story takes place during 'God Fearing Child' and there's a slight change of events *grin*





	Unexpected Help

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any characters in this story. In fact, I don’t even own the story- only the ending, which I’ve changed. Don’t sue- I’ve got good lawyers (he he he!) 
> 
> AUTHER’S NOTE: I think Ares should have been there, when Xena was giving birth. May be that could‘ve convinced her that he truly loved her back then. This is a short sappy story! 
> 
> SUBTEXT/SEX: What are you kidding me? Have you ever seen me write that? 
> 
> VIOLENCE: A bit Zeus-killing – nothing too bad. Certainly not worse than the show. 
> 
> SUMMARY: The story takes place during God Fearing Child and there is a slight change of events.

The labour pains were unbearable now. Xena didn’t have a clear connection with the outside world. She only knew that Gabrielle was near and Hercules was fighting her battle. This was one of those rear times that she couldn’t fight. How she hated Zeus at that moment, for trying to kill her when she’s most vulnerable. He didn’t even have the dignity to come up and challenge her like the warrior she was. Then again, not many did.   
  
Hercules knew that he’d never forgive himself for letting his own father kill the child of a woman that meant so much to him. He knew what it felt like to loose children. He knew the feeling well. He also knew that Xena already lost a child and if this infant were to die… What would happen to her was unthinkable. His conscience told him it was the right thing to do, especially after those bitter words from his ‘father’- “It’s not about you and me- it’s about survival.”   
  
‘And Ares thinks I get the better of things,’ he thought. He smiled in his mind, at the irony. If Ares ever bothered to listen, the demi-god would’ve told him exactly why Zeus ever liked him. Hercules understood that now. Zeus had a lot of bad qualities- things like that he never admitted to his high ego. Naturally, all of his children inherited it, but then little Hercules comes along. Now he’s good, because all the qualities he inherited came from the other side of the family. Zeus thinks its his doing. His son is perfect- now this makes Zeus feel like a better father, when in fact it’s the opposite.   
  
Herc snapped out of the daydream. He was lying on the floor and Zeus was making his way, toward Xena, who was at that very moment giving birth. The warrior glared at him; with such hate that Zeus would’ve run for his life, were he mortal. Ares watched the entire scene. How could he not- this was the only woman he ever loved. He did not know the extend of that love yet, but he did his best not to interfere, leaving the saving to his half brother. Now the events have reached the verge- someone was going to die. Hercules was getting up; Zeus held the Cronos’ Rib in one hand and was making a lightning bolt in the other; and the last sight was most heart breaking. A helpless warrior, the most beautiful princess (even in this state), and a vulnerable Xena: his love, about to be killed.   
  
He made up his mind- it was now or never. The god of war summoned all his powers into a deadly fireball and nailed him square. Zeus was caught by surprise and got thrown into a huge tree, as it collapsed from the force. Hercules took that opportunity and grabbed the Cronos’ Rib from his hand. Zeus was getting up about to throw a lightening bolt at Hercules. While things got distracted, Ares took Xena to safety, and reappeared by Hercules’ side. He knew that nowhere was really safe from his father. This is a battle he had to finish right now.   
  
“Oh, give it up, Ares, you’ll never be dad’s favourite,” Hercules shouted.   
  
“Unfortunately, we’re on the same side brother.”   
  
“Half brother,” Hercules hissed, as they both jumped to different sides, to avoid getting hit by another lightening bolt. While Ares threw some of his own, as distraction, Hercules had to make a choice. Zeus was his father, not a very good one, but never the less. He was also unstoppable in his determination, to kill Xena. ‘Whatever Ares’ problem is, he still can’t hold him forever,’ he thought. So, the demi-god did the only thing he could do: stabbed the king of the gods with the Rib.   
  
Zeus made his dying speech and disappeared into thin air. There was a brief silence. Neither Hercules, nor Ares wanted to meet each other’s gaze. “I guess we’re not so different after all,” Ares said quietly, surprising himself.   
  
Finally the shock worn off, and Hercules gasped, “Where’s Xena…? This was your plan wasn’t it? Kill her yourself… you selfish B*****d”   
  
Ares put on a cool expression, expecting something like that to happen. “She’s fine,” he stated calmly, “Why do you think I fought by your side? That is like worse that death for me.” Hercules considered it for a moment, and realized the god was right. “Come on,” Ares said reluctantly, but knowing Hercules still doubted his motives, “I’ll take you to see her.”   
  
************ ************ ************ **********   
  
They appeared in the Halls of War. Xena was cradling her newborn baby, lovingly, with Gabrielle looking over her shoulder. The warrior princess looked much better than the last time they saw her. Hercules stopped dead in his tracks, not wanting to interrupt such a tender moment. Ares stopped in shock, ‘I didn’t even notice that irritating bard was there…. Damn!’ he thought. Xena soon noticed them both and stared from one to another. It was certainly a sight to get used to.   
  
“What happened?” she asked finally.   
  
“Um…Zeus is dead…” Hercules mumbled, “I killed him… it was the only way…” Snapping out of his personal despair, he looked at Ares and desperately searched for words to explain the situation.   
  
“You got us here and you helped Hercules save my child…?” Xena suggested. It was more of a statement than a question. She could swear she saw Ares blush.   
  
“WHAT???” Gabrielle choked on the nut bread she was eating.   
  
“Nothing you’d believe farm-girl,” Ares teased, before disappearing. A tiny smile crossed Xena’s lips. May be she was wrong about Ares after all. While the bard mumbled on something about not believing this, Hercules took the time to think about what happened.   
  
********* ************ ************* ************   
  
They left the following morning, parting with Hercules, who went to catch up with Iolaus. When Ares returned to the Halls of war he found a note, with a familiar handwriting:   
  
Ares,   
We had to be on our way and you didn’t show up, for me to thank you. You know how much I hate to be in debt to you. Meet me at the waterfalls tonight and we’ll talk (wink, wink) about it okay. I really hope you get my drift, because Gabrielle will probably stay up at night and read it.   
If you haven’t already guessed who, don’t bother coming up!   
  
Ares’ heart was filled with hope again. And he knew exactly what she meant!   
  


The End


End file.
